Isaacelwwe
Rebels Auspicious Midas Chase Hood Circuit Charming [[Circuit Charming|'Circuit Charming']] is a rambunctious Charming who looks to music for his story. Elijah Prancer Elijah Prancer is the son of the Second Dancing Princess. He loves to dance and thinks he can out-dance his sister, Eleancia Prancer. Faette Farfairy Flayrburn Knightley Grassy Fieldhopper Grassy Fieldhopper is the son of the Grasshopper from The Ant and the Grasshopper. He is a bit lazy more or less but only gets energized from the sight of food. Goldie Goose Goldie Goose is the daughter of the Goose that lays golden eggs from Jack and the Beanstalk. Hayden Huntsman Hunfrid Smalls Hunfrid Smalls '''is a giant who does not like to hurt people. He is courteous and nice to everyone. Due to Selena Fauna's magic, he can shrink and grow at will. Ira Rani Janelle Hook Daughter of Captain Hook, [[Janelle Hook|'Janelle Hook']] looks to capture any and everything gold. Lucinda Umbra Muffy Muffington Nymphiana Mermaid Pierina Pann Redcliffe Knightley Seamantha Heks Daughter of a sea witch, 'Seamantha Heks' is on the fritz of her destiny, knowing what'll happen in the end of her story. Royals Allura Enchanting Anchor Merman Arthur Junne Brian Rose Bunnie Marron Chad Charming Chance Charming Chance Charming is not like any other Charming. She actually takes the time to set her goals and aspirations into accord. Her goals that she sets up makes her more determine to follow them up. Eleancia Prancer Fionia Craft Gideon Breaddington Leola Wolf Leola Wolf is the daughter of the Wolf from The Boy Who Cried Wolf. She is the esteemed older sister of Chase Hood and loves him very much. *Black Hair, Grey Eyes and Tan Skin Nubia Midas Pearliana Bright Princilla Darling As the daughter of Prince Darling', Princilla Darling' is beautiful, wealthy and popular but her attitude makes people stay far away from her. Regina Rougequeen Selena Fauna Sopheriel Angel Wyatt White Neutral Alilyn Trails Alilyn Trails is an adventurer who loves the smell of fresh air. She is good friends with Hayden Huntsman. Arvia Starkey Barend Wildskin Barend Wildskin is from Bearskin. He lives in the Dark Forest along with his parents. He seems to be good friends with all the people who live there. Cordelle Lion Cordelle Lion is the daughter of the Cowardly Lion in the fairy tale The Wizard of Oz. Although she is a little on the cowardly side, she is trying to become a little braver for the sake of her destiny. Dahlibella Flowers Dahlibella Flowers is the daughter of Biancabella from Biancabella and the Snake. She plants flowers in places that are non-beautiful or flourished. She communicates with snakes and serpents. Daughter of the Lion Donna Mule Donna Mule is from Donkeyskin. Esmeraldo Benett Fayomi Bloom Fayomi Bloom is the daughter of a fairy and the childhood friend of Selena Fauna. She controls the power of healing. Helio Fauna Son of the Fairy King and Liliah Fauna, Helio Fauna is the brother to Selena Fauna. He seems to be in tune with his control of sunlight. Muffo Muffington Muffo Muffington is the eldest son to Muffin Muffington and the older brother to Muffy Muffington and he signed the book of legends a year before Muffy. Ozzy Wizard Ozzy Wizard is the son of the Wizard of Oz. Like his father, Ozzy wants to grant any requests of poor-quality trait someone has, to enhance it. He also has knowledge of the parents and their children. Son of the Unicorn Shiverri Timbers Shiverri Timbers is the daughter of a pirate, preferably Bill Juke. She is third in command on Janelle Hook's ship crew but wants so much more than a second-rate position. Stellar Goodwitch [[Stellar Goodwitch|'Stellar Goodwitch']] is the daughter of The Good Witch of the North. She has the ability to grant almost any wish that requires something from the heart. She protects the upper half of Oz, along with her mother. Supreme Monarch Supreme Monarch is the son of the Prince and the bride from The True Bride. He has two younger sisters. Tempest Witch Tempest Witch is a witch who lives in the Dark Forest. She, like most witches, are misunderstood and looks after the extended creatures from the forest. The Monarch Twins [[Dazzling Monarch|'Dazzling']] and [[Sovereign Monarch|'Sovereign Monarch']] are the daughters of the The Bride. Tristan King Characters Getting Dolls Category:Driver Category:Isaacelwwe